


Something new

by Undertheweather21



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheweather21/pseuds/Undertheweather21
Summary: Vegeta tries something new with Bulma, but he can't make it last as long as he wants.





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own the characters. Yall know this. 
> 
> For all you lovely Bulma/Vegeta shippers. Let me know what yall think.
> 
> More to come, yall have a great day.

Vegeta saunters into the dim bedroom, but Bulma is unable to see him. He isn't wearing much, just his deliciously tight black running shorts. His throbbing erection is visible through the light, stretchy material and his insanely muscular physique is on display. 

Bulma's legs are skillfully bound with black rope to either sides of the huge bed, Vegeta forcing them open as wide as she could bear when he did it, murmuring the naughty things he'd do to her. Now Bulma was spread into a wide split, exposing her pink, juicy pussy and tight butthole to him. It made him harder seeing just how flexible she was and he trembled in excitement, eager to get his hands on her again. Her wrists were bound with the same intricate knots, the rope running down and off the foot of the bed where it was tied. Between her arms, her big soft breasts spilled over. Her heaving breathes making the milky mounds rise and fall rhythmically. Her small pink nipples were slightly hardened from the cool air, but mostly from what was to come. Her cropped hair was a fluorescent blue mess amongst the soft pillows, her eyes were tied with an old shirt and in her mouth was a red ball gag. 

"I hope you're ready for this, because you're not going anywhere else for the night," he purrs, making his way onto the bed with a silver plug in hand. The flat end is decorated with a big purple jewel, and Vegeta continues to admire the vibrant stone as he shoves the dull end right up her ass. To that a deliciously raw moan rips from her throat, and she struggles against her bindings. 

"Yes woman, make all the sounds you want. No one can hear you," he encourages with a hungry growl, sensually rubbing his calloused fingers up over her knees, up her powerful thighs to her waist then her flat stomach and finally landing on her perky breasts. His mouth begins to water as his right hand toys with her semi-erect tips. Tiny excited mewls leave her mouth, muffled by the gag. Vegeta usually wasn't the one to do all the talking, but it was so incredibly hot to hear him speak like this. 

Vegeta takes his time, raking his nails and fingers up and down her dampening skin, occasionally pulling on her nipples and smoothing his hand up and down her hairless flower. Bulma mewled at the feeling, her eyes beginning to water. It builds to the point where the woman is trembling when his fingers simply skim her stomach or run down her arms. Perfect, that was always Vegeta's goal, to have her trembling hard like a leaf for him so when he entered she'd be so sensitive she thought she was going to die on the spot.

"You always said you wanted to try new things, woman," he purrs, and she can feel his weight shift on the bed, as if he's leans over off the edge. It returns to normal after she hears rustling sounds. Suddenly nervous, she tries to call out to him, however her words cannot be understood because of the big ball between her lips. 

"I've finally found a way to shut you up. You run your trap so much," she hears her boyfriend say to which she produces an angry muted noise. She can feel his weigh shift farther down the bed until her vagina is exposed to hot puffs of air.  
"I've been waiting all night to eat this delectable treat," he rasps, flicking his tongue first on the outer, soft flesh and then splitting it open with his skilled tongue to taste the tender, wet flesh inside, producing a nasty shudder from the woman. "This pussy is mine. It belongs to me and I'll have it whenever I want," He growls in a deeper, huskier tone than his norm, pushing the lips further back to expose her slick insides, devouring her wet flesh. She tenses with a cat-like wail as his firm tongue flicks over the bead of her clit softly for a few seconds and then with more pressure. Again, she tries to call his name, to no avail. Her body is consumed in a hellfire of rising pleasure as he sucks her pussy just right. Her bound hands turn to scrape at her thighs, creating thin red trails where the skin is being touched. Her peak is fast approaching. The man's thick fingers find her nipples again, twisting them to produce another beautiful moan from his girlfriend as well as a shocking wave of more pleasure. The blunette tilts her head back with a loud, broken mewl as his mouth closes over sensitive mounds. His fingers replacing it when his tongue begins to swirl over a nipple. With one hand he continues to stroke her shivering side and with the other he dives straight into her tight wet heat, plunging his thick fingers in as deep as she can take them. The pressure in her butt makes the pleasure even more incredible, and hot tears spring to her eyes.

"Oh, Bulma," he groans, unlatching himself from her hardened nubs to press his lips right to the base of her neck. The woman lets out a quivering gasp. He feels her walls tighten around his digits and smirks knowingly, certain that it definitely turned her on. He rarely called her by her first name, usually only using teasing or mean nicknames. 

"You sound so damn sexy. I can't wait to sink balls deep into you and hear you scream like that," At that he feels her wet heat flutter around his digits, and a shuddering wail sounds from behind her ball gag. Bulma fights against her restraints while letting out gasping moans and heaving breathes, trembling so hard the man has to put a firm hand on her hips to somewhat steady her. Vegeta plunges into her faster and faster until Bulma lets out a high-pitched squeal, twitching around him with an awkward arch of her back. With her arms tied in such a way, it was hard for her to move, which was exactly what Vegeta wanted. 

"Bulma," he growls, with an open-mouthed kiss to her ball gag, removing his fingers to taste. 

"Mmmh. You taste delectable, give me more." The man slithers back down in between her legs to taste the unique essence at it's source. His ministrations produce shudders from his girlfriend, who is in the process of recovering from cumming so hard. 

"Now. We're going to play a game," 

Bulma is confused for a moment, a buzzing sound starts up and then she can feel an intense vibration on her clitoris that causes her eyes to roll.

"Hold on for me. I'll fuck you so good if you keep it together. The only rule is that you are not allowed to cum,"

The buzzing intensifies and Bulma tries desperately to hold down her voice, but the sensation is too much. 

"Mmmh!" She cries, it sounds nothing like what she intended to say.  
Vegeta lets out a low moan before letting his mouth latch onto the female's warm neck. There he can taste sweat and the underlying musk of her natural scent. Her sweet arousal burns in the mix as well.

"Feels good being outside the lab for a change, huh? You're always in there and I'm not allowed in, who do you think you are?" He chuckles darkly, teasingly. 

This was the exact reason why. 

The last time Bulma allowed him in her lab she hadn't gotten any work done. The blunette ended up bent over a table full of chemical samples and ended up contaminating some and breaking the others. 

She let out a growl which crescendoes into a wail of estacy at the toe-curling pleasure tearing through her. Vegeta then moves the vibrating wand up and over her soaking mound, slowly inching it toward her perky breasts. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta is so hard in his running shorts that he ends up dipping a hand inside, whipping out his heavy cock and stroking irratically. He leans over the bed again to get the bottle of lube and returns to beating his dick with firm, hard strokes. His hand starts at the thick, hairy base moving in short strokes near the bottom before extending ever so slowly up and over the mushroom tip of the head. 

"I wish I could shove it in your mouth, but as stubborn as you are you'll think you're in control." He hisses, leaning up and over her body as he continues, stopping to strip off his tight black shorts before resuming. Just looking at her was making his control break. 

"Fuck it," he groans, pouring the cool lubricant onto his large cock. With one stroke he pushes in her causing the woman to growl at the intrusion, tightening to an impossible size around him. Vegeta grabs the buzzing wand again placing the head back onto one of her pink nipples and proceeds to fuck the woman with everything he had. 

"You just looked so good. I couldn't take it." he moans, shoving his whole length in until his balls smack against her fat ass. Bulma's toes are curling as he pounds into her, hard and fast occasionally slowing to tease her g-spot. Her arms and legs are going numb where the ropes are tied and her head is spinning. She wished she could see her prince. 

At some point Vegeta starts to make her scream so loud that he has to slow down so that the neighbors wouldn't be concerned. 

"Shut your mouth, girl! Last time you got loud like this I almost got arrested!" He growls, slapping a hand across her perky breasts. He slows his strokes which hit her at her deepest points, brushing against her sweet spot. Bulma wails out in esctacy, tears staining the shirt on her eyes and her body begins to studder as she nears the end. Without warning, Vegeta pulls out, sweat dripping onto her thighs and stomach as he leans up.  
"Hope you're ready for this one," he purrs, snatching out the metal plug from her ass, replacing it with his dick. Bulma screams and pulls at her restraints so hard that Vegeta was sure she'd have rope burns afterward. Full, she felt so incredibly full as he seated himself all the way inside her. The edges of her opening burned with slight pain as he poured more cooling lube onto his rock-hard cock. That seemed to help a little, but this would be something she'd have to get used to. 

Suddenly, her pussy is filled with some else that feels quite familiar.

"You think I didn't know about this? I knew where it was the whole time and told your bad ass not to buy it. Well, guess what?" Vegeta began to thrust irratically while shoving the toy deep inside her, alternating the strokes. Bulma was going wild beneath him, writhing from both the pain and pleasure. 

"Huuh! Huuh!" She wails with tears streaming down her face, her teeth biting hard into the ball. She feels Vegeta grab her waist as he pounds into her, the pain in her ass slowly blooming into intense, spine-tingling pleasure. 

"I've been waiting to pound into this ass. So warm. It feels so good squeezing my dick like this!" He growls. The female's eyes roll, feeling her man's dick grow harder inside her. 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" He booms, drops of sweat rolling down the ridge of his eyebrows. 

Bulma's body finally draws up as she lets out another deliciously sinful moan, tremors shaking her as Vegeta continued until-

"Oh SHIT!" He roars, blowing his load right into her, his hips stuttering from the strong release. She soon follows with another raw moan, shuddering hard against him. Vegeta's firm grip begins to loosen and slip as he pulls out of Bulma, slumping to his knees between her spread legs. Soon after he removes the thick intrusion from her spent entrance, releasing her juices. 

"Mhm.." Bulma mumbles, exhausted. Vegeta pauses, finally finding the strength to stretch over her and remove the ball gag and the shirt from his girlfriend's eyes. 

"This. Is not over." She huffs, closing her watery eyes. As he kisses her plump cheek, Bulma smiles, thinking about the right time to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Kudos! Thank yall :)


End file.
